Calendar of Tal'Dorei
An Exandrian year lasts 328 days over the course of 11 months. Each day is 24 hours in length and the 7 days of the week are named Miresen, Grissen, Whelsen, Conthsen, Folsen, Yulisen, and Da'leysen. This particular calendar has elvish roots and is the one used throughout the continent of Tal'Dorei and most other civilized areas in the world. Seasons Spring begins early in the month of Dualahei, officially starting on the 13th with the Renewal Festival. Summer begins in the middle of Unndilar, officially starting at noon on the 26th day known as the Zenith. Autumn begins early in Fessuran, marked by the Harvest's Close on the 3rd day. Winter begins on the 2nd day of Duscar, the Barren Eve, which is a nighttime celebration and remembrance of those who fell in battle. Holidays New Dawn: The first day of the new year is also the holy day of the Changebringer, as the old year gives way to a new path. Emon celebrates New Dawn with a grand midnight feast, which commonly features a short play celebrating the changes witnessed in the past year. Day of Challenging: The holy day of the Stormlord is one of the most raucous holidays in Emon. Thousands of spectators attend the annual Godsbrawl, which is held in the fighting ring within the Temple of the Stormlord. The people root for their deity's favored champion, and there is a fierce (yet friendly) rivalry between the Champion of the Stormlord and the Champion of the Platinum Dragon. The winner earns the title of "Supreme Champion" for an entire year. Wild's Grandeur: Though the Archeart is the god of spring, the peak of the spring season is the holy day of the Wildmother. The people in the southern wilds of Tal'Dorei celebrate the Wildmother's strength by journeying to a place of great natural beauty. This could be the top of a mountainous waterfall, the center of a desert, or even an old and peaceful city park (such as Azalea Street Park in Emon). Though Emon rarely celebrates Wild's Grandeur, the few who do will plant trees in observance of the holiday. Deep Solace: The holy day of The Allhammer is celebrated by especially devout followers in isolation. They meditate on the meaning of family and how they may be better mothers, fathers, siblings, and children. Dwarven communities, such as Kraghammer, celebrate with a full day of feasting and drinking. Elvendawn (also known as "Midsummer"):''' The holy day of the Archeart celebrates the first emergence of the Elves into Exandria from the Feywild. In Syngorn, the Elves open small doorways into the Feywild and celebrate alongside the wild fey with uncharacteristic vigor. '''Highsummer: The holy day of the Dawnfather is the peak of the summer season. Emon celebrates with an entire week of gift-giving and feasting, ending at midnight on the 21st of Sydenstar (the anniversary of the Battle of the Umbra Hills, where Zan Tal'Dorei dethroned Trist Drassig). Whitestone (where the Dawnfather is the city's patron god) celebrates with gift-giving and a festival of lights around the Sun Tree. Due to the Briarwood occupation, money is thin, so most Whitestone folk choose to recount the small things they are thankful for, rather than buy gifts. Civilization's Dawn: The holy day of the Lawbearer is the peak of the autumn season. Emon celebrates with a great bonfire in the square of each neighborhood, around which each community dances and gives gifts. Night of Ascension: Though the actual date of her rise to divinity is unclear, the holy day of the Matron of Ravens is nonetheless celebrated as the day of her apotheosis. Though most in Emon see this celebration of the dead as unnerving and macabre, the followers of the Matron of Ravens believe that the honored dead would prefer to be venerated with cheer, not misery. Embertide: The holy day of the Platinum Dragon is a day of remembrance. Solemnity and respect are shown to those who have fallen in the defense of others. Winter's Crest: This day celebrates the freedom of Tal'Dorei from Errevon the Rimelord. It is the peak of the winter season, so devout followers of the Matron of Ravens (as the goddess of winter) consider it to be one of her holy days. However, in most of the land, people see Winter's Crest as a secular holiday, often celebrated with omnipresent music in public areas, lavish gift-giving to relatives and loved ones, and the cutting and decorating of trees placed indoors. The Sun Tree in Whitestone is often decorated with lights and other baubles for Winter's Crest. Winter's Crest is also when the barrier between planes is at its thinnest, as seen when Raishan was able to tear open the rift to the Elemental Plane of Fire and allow Thordak back into Exandria. References Category:Calendar Category:Lore